L'homme sans visage
by Ganymede Night
Summary: Comment échapper à sa déstinée? Mourir pour celle qu'il aime? Fuir pour survivre?rnfin trés tragique(il faut toujours lire pour voir ce que c'est)


Cela faisait une semaine que Narcissa est morte.Elle y a laissé la vie en tentant de sauver son fils de sa destinée. Elle a été accusée de trahison, car elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit entrainé à faire le mal et à tuer.  
Elle a fait ça pour moi

Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit, dans le manoir Malefoy, alors que son père était parti.

sans doute pour tuer ou martyriser des moldus  
Celui qu'il considérait comme un dieu jadis le dégoutait à présent. Il avait tant fait de mal autour de lui...C'était ignoble, et tellement horrible! Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se faire autant de mal les uns aux autres, comment on pouvait rayer de la terre des dizaines de vies humaines. Il repensait à toutes ces familles déchirées, par une seule et même personne: son père. Des enfants orphelins, des veuves, des veufs, des grands parents sans famille, tuées par le même homme. Une bouffée de haine le saisit. Il ne le considérait plus comme son père. Et pour lui être un Malefoy était un signe de déshonneur et d'humiliation. Malefoy signifiait Voldemort et Voldemort signifiait crimes. C'était le cycle infernal, et il y avait perdu sa mère. Car c'est Lucius Malefoy qui l'avait tuée.

Il se releva, le visage biagné de larmes. Ce n'était pas un être sans coeur. Il pouvait pleurer. Il venait de perdre le seul être qui l'avait aimé. Sa mère.  
Il se remémorait les moments qu'il avait passés avec elle. Quand il était encore petit, si innocent, ou il ignorait la triste rt horrible vérité. Fini le temps des fêtes foraines, fini le temps ou sa mère venait lui chanter des berceuses pour l'aider à s'endormir, fini le temps ou tous les trois ils allaient en vacances, fini le temps ou ils formaient une famille unie et heureuse. Tous ces souvenirs le submergeaient, il revivait sans cesse depuis la semaine dernière le moment ou sa mère lui racontait des belles histoires d'anges et de Paradis quand il avait six ans. Elle lui disait avec des paillettes dans les yeux que il y avait une vie aprés la mort, une vie ou on ne serait plus jamais tristes, on n'aurait plus jamais faim, ni peur, ni soif, et on n'aurait plus besoin de rien. C'était un monde ou tout était blanc, que le sol était fait de nuages, que ni le Diable ni les méchants démons ne pourraient l'atteindre, et qu'on serait heureux, tout le temps. Mais cette euphorie n'existait pas sur cette terre, ou tout n'était que misère, désolation, destructions...et morts.

Il pleura davantage. Il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, et qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son deuil. Son père dormait à l'heure qu'il est. Il devait fuguer. Il n'en avait pas le choix. Il devait aller au cimetière. Il devait lui parler, ne serait-ce une dernière fois. Il avait besoin de parler, il ne pouvait le faire à personne.

Il enfila une cape, et il descendit à pas de loup les escaliers. Il déambula le long des corridors obscurs. Il poussa la porte, sans bruit, et il se faufila au dehors, la nuit claire l'éclaboussant. Il leva le nez vers le ciel.  
J'espère que tu es bien la haut!  
Puis il se mit à marcher, vers le cimetière.

Les tombres grisatres se profilaient au loin. il chercha longtemps la tombe de sa mère. Il n'avait plus aucun repère. Il se mit à genoux, et il resta un long moment ainsi, quand il entendit des pleurs.  
Il leva la tête, et il se releva. Il voulait savoir qui pleurait, dans cette nuit étoilée, car il n'y avait personne à une heure si tardive, habituellement.

Il vit une jeune fille agenouillée devant une pierre tombale, le visage entre les mains.  
-Qui est la? appela il  
La jeune file se retourna. Ce visage baigné de larmes lui était vaguement familier. Mais le visage de la jeune fille se durcit.  
-Dégage Malefoy! Regarde ce que ton père à fait!  
Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui recula d'un pas.  
-Laisse moi!  
Il allongea le cou et il vit un nom sur les pierres: JANE et EDWARD GRANGER  
Il se sentit vraiment mal. encore une oeuvre de son père. Voila pourquoi il était absent l'autre fois.  
Et encore une orpheline  
Il éprouva de la compassion pour celle qu'il avait toujours dédaignée  
-qu'est ce que tu fous la?reprit Hermione  
-La même chose que toi, dit il calmement, pleurer un proche disparu  
-C'est ça! C'est surtout le fait que tu veuilles m'y mettre aussi, au cimetière  
-Je ne te veux pas de mal!  
-Et depuis quand?  
-Depuis que mon père a tué ma mère. dit il le plus simplement du monde  
-Mon dieu! s'exclama elle  
-Sais tu garder un secret, Hermione

Hermione tressaillit. Son ennemi juré l'avait appelée par son prénom!  
elle ne dit rien et le fusilla du regard.  
Il reprit:  
-Je ne suis pas un être sans coeur, comme tout le monde pense! j'ai conscience du mal que mon père(il venait de grimacer)a fait autour de lui. J'ai honte désormais d'être un Malefoy!  
-Et pourquoi il a assassiné ta mère  
-Elle est morte pour rien, reprit il, mon père l'a tuée parce que elle tentait de contrecarrer ses plans. Je serai Mangemort mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas faire de mal et semer la mort autour de moi! Je n'ai plus de famille, et tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de m'aider, je les ai méchamment repoussés, les dédiagnant parce que ils n'étaient pas des Serpentard. Je regrette, Hermione! J'ai tenté d'en finir, mais ça a échoué! Ce n'était pas encore mon heure! Foutu destin!  
-Sache, dit elle, que je n'ai jamais voulu te renier, car je vois bien au dela des apparences! J'ai vu qui tu étais réellement, et que tu étais sous l'emprise de l'impérium, pas vrai?  
-C'est exact!Mais...  
-Je te propose qu'on se réconcilie. C'est le seul moyen d'échapper à la guerre! L'union fait la force. Et je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire  
-Moi aussi, bredouilla Draco qui s'empourpra, je m'excuse de t'avoir traitée de sang de bourbe, je ne le pensais pas! J'ai fait semblant de te détester, mais ce n'était pas ce que je pensais! J'ai choisi la haine pour exprimer son contraire. En vérité, je t'ai toujours aimée, des lea première fois que je t'ai vue! Je craignais la réaction de mon père si il apprenait que je m'étais lié avec une fille de moldus! J'aurais fini comme ma mère!

Hermione le dévisagea. Ce n'était pas l'Homme sans visage qu'elle avait toujours connu, un visage froid, sans âme, qui n'avait rien d'humain. Dans la mort de sa mère, il est devenu plus sentimental, son visage avait pris vie.  
Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle le regardait.Aprés un moment qui lui parut une éternité, elle prit enfin la parole:  
-Moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé...tu peux considérer ça comme tu veux!  
Il s'approcha d'elle. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espérer. Et il l'embrassa.

Ils se regardèrent. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer, et il la serra contre lui.  
Ils pleurèrent tout doux, jusqu'au moment ou ils durent rentrer chez eux.

Valaaa le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!  
J'espère que vous serez nombreux à poster des reviews!  
ca va être encore plus triste par la suite! J'ai failli en pleurer!  
Bises  
Gany


End file.
